Spider-Woman
Spider-Woman is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Spider-Woman #16: 22 Feb 2017 Current Issue :Spider-Woman #17: 29 Mar 2017 Next Issue :Spider-Woman #1: 18 Mar 2020 Status A new series starts March 2020. Characters Main Characters *'Spider-Woman/Jessica Drew' Allies Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Spider-Woman #17 Spider-Woman #16 Collections Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: Spider-Woman, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-8, plus Marvel Spotlight #32 & Marvel Two-in-One #29-33. - Trade Paperbacks *'Spider-Woman, vol. 1: Spider-Verse' - Collects vol. 5 #1-4. "A war is brewing, and every spider-character in the multiverse is a target! But being a target is something Jessica Drew just won’t abide. She’s a woman with a mission – and with Silk, the newest spider on the block at her side, she’ll need to put all her training to the test if she wants to make it out of Spider-Verse alive! Now, undercover in the most dangerous place in the multiverse, Spider-Woman is in the tightest spot she’s ever been in. What if even succeeding with her mission means her death? And can Silk handle a solo mission?" - *'Spider-Woman, vol. 2: New Duds' - Collects vol. 5 #5-10. "Taking time off from the Avengers, Jessica Drew is back in the investigating business, with reporter Ben Urich at her side. And their first case is a doozy. Someone is kidnapping the loved ones of super villains — but no one cares. No one except Spider-Woman and Ben. With more at stake than she realizes, Jess is heading for a showdown with a new nemesis: Lady Caterpillar!" - *'Spider-Woman: Shifting Gears, vol. 1 – Baby Talk' - Collects vol. 6 #1-5. "Jessica Drew is a private investigator, a super hero and…a mom-to-be? Since we saw her last, Spider-Woman’s got a whole new responsibility — now she’s adventuring for two! Ben Urich and Porcupine are still along for the ride — in fact, they won’t even let Jess leave the car half the time! How’s a gal supposed to save the day when her friends are being all overprotective?" - *'Spider-Woman: Shifting Gears, vol. 2 – Civil War II' - Collects vol. 6 #8-12. "Even though, she’s a mom now, Jessica Drew is still kicking ass and taking names as Spider-Woman! This time, she’s tangling with the baddest fi sh in the sea – Tiger Shark! Fun Tiger Shark Fact: Did you know Tiger Shark has the DNA of both Namor the Submariner AND a tiger shark? Think about that for a second." - *'Spider-Woman: Shifting Gears, vol. 3 – Scare Tactics' - Collects vol. 6 #13-17. "In the fight of her life, Jessica will be pushed to the absolute brink physically, mentally and emotionally as the Hobgoblin does the unthinkable! She’s tangled with Tiger Shark, battled Blizzard and taken on a whole host of super villains in her time, but Spider-Woman has never known the world of pain a Goblin can bring! If Jessica has any hope of victory, it’s going to take every last ounce of strength she has!" - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Spider-Woman created by Archie Goodwin & Marie Severin. Volume 7 Writer: Karla Pacheco. Artist: Pere Pérez. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-50, 1978-1983 * Volume 2: #1-4, 1993-1994 * Volume 3: #1-18, 1999-2000 * Volume 4: #1-7, 2009-2010 * Volume 5: #1-10, 2014-2015 * Volume 6: #1-17, 2015-2017 * Volume 7: #1- , 2020-present Future Publication Dates :Spider-Woman #1: 18 Mar 2020 :Spider-Woman #2: 15 Apr 2020 News & Features Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Super-Hero